


Обещание

by Olivin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хьюга с детства привык сдерживать свои обещания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обещание

Хьюга с детства привык сдерживать свои обещания. Правда, и обещания в детстве были проще – манную кашу, которую поклялся не есть неделю, всегда можно было скормить коту, а всякие взрослые «учись хорошо и расти большим» и так давались без труда.  
Куда сложнее, когда тебе шестнадцать, ты поклялся признаться голым со школьной крыши своей девушке, если не выиграешь чемпионат Японии, а сам вылетел с Межшкольных, не дойдя даже до финала. И совсем плохо, если девушки у тебя нет, а есть лежащий в больнице со сломанной ногой друг.  
Сначала Хьюга даже малодушно решил своё обещание не выполнять. В конце концов, признаться он обещал девушке – маленькой, скромной, стыдливо отводящей глаза, а не Киёши Теппею – приставучему центровому под два метра с извечным благожелательным выражением лица. Но, шла ли речь о девушке или о Киёши, нарушать своё слово было недостойно баскетболиста, капитана, мужчины, в общем, Хьюги Джунпея. Поэтому ему срочно понадобился план.  
Первым пунктом которого тут же стал «признаться Киёши в больнице». В самом деле, какой смысл в признании, если его не услышит адресат? Тем более, что палата Киёши находилась на самом верхнем этаже – ну почти крыша. О том, что ему просто не хотелось светиться перед всей школой в трусах, Хьюга предпочёл умолчать.  
Однако на деле всё оказалось не так просто: по коридору сновали врачи, Киёши потягивал принесённую колу из баночки, и Хьюга вовсе не жаждал узнать, как тот отреагирует, если он вдруг разденется и признается в любви. И даже мысль о том, что с больной ногой избить его не смогут, Хьюгу мало утешала. Да и попасть в психушку тоже не хотелось – она находилась на другом конце города, и тогда сдержать обещание точно бы не получилось.  
Так в плане появился пункт номер два.  
Хьюга здраво рассудил, что вроде как ждать школьного построения он не обещал. И если он прокрадётся на крышу ночью, разденется и отправит Киёши смску, то формально все условия будут соблюдены. Воодушевившись, Хьюга специально задержался в спортзале, дождался, пока все уйдут, прокрался на крышу… с которой его за ухо вытащил сторож, хотя он только успел расстегнуть две верхние пуговицы на школьной форме и отправить Киёши: «Привет! Как дела?».  
Ситуация становилась безвыходной. Дни шли, Киёши всё лежал в больнице, а Хьюга нервно поглядывал на крышу и сжимал в кармане телефон. Можно было ещё попробовать прибежать на крышу в баскетбольной форме, стянуть майку и позвонить Киёши. Или надеть маску. Или… Всё-таки проще всего было с этой крыши спрыгнуть, но Хьюга приказал себе не унывать. Он обязательно придумает, как с наименьшим позором осуществить свой план, он…  
Когда они опять вылетели с Межшкольных, Хьюга понял, что ничего он не придумает, и так и придётся идти на крышу и орать. Дважды не сдержать своё слово казалось совсем уж немыслимым поступком.  
Он дождался вечера и, хотя втайне надеялся, что оставшиеся в школе члены клуба будут слишком заняты, а сторож окажется глухим, морально приготовился краснеть, позориться и преодолевать.  
И вовсе не ожидал, что на крыше окажется вполне здоровый Киёши Теппей и будет радостно махать ему рукой.  
Одно в этом было хорошо – не придётся орать: глухим Киёши точно не был.  
Оказывается, его выписали, завтра он возвращался в школу, а сегодня вспомнил, что они проиграли на Межшкольных, и тоже собирался это самое, орать.  
Хьюге даже стало обидно. Он несколько месяцев пытался признаться Киёши, а тот так просто – пришёл в школу и сразу полез признаваться в любви какой-то девице.  
Нет, не проигрывать Киёши он тоже обещал.  
Разозлившись, Хьюга быстро стянул с себя пиджак – Киёши уже стоял в одной майке. Следом за пиджаком отправилась рубашка – Киёши был в одних трусах. Хьюга потянулся к ремню – Киёши перехватил его руки, сам расстегнул ремень, молнию, прижал к стене и поцеловал.  
Спустя пять минут, десяток неловких движений руками и сотню вздохов, Хьюга понял, что всё-таки проиграл.  
Он стоял на крыше школы со спущенными до колен трусами, только что кончил, потому что ему подрочил парень, и при этом чувствовал себя… Замечательно?  
– Неплохое признание вышло, да? – Киёши задумчиво кусал губу и пытался определить, где чьи брюки. – Вот бы повторить.  
– Только посмей на Зимнем кубке проиграть!  
– Шучу-шучу.  
– А зря. Обещаю, если проиграем – больше никогда не повторим.  
И Хьюга очень надеялся, что это обещание ему не придётся выполнять.


End file.
